The present invention is directed to the field of illuminating devices and is more particularly directed to an illuminating device for permitting the inspection of a gun bore or similar recess in any inaccessible area.
A primary concern in determining the condition of a rifled firearm is the condition of the rifling in the bore. While it is possible to visually inspect the rifling of some modern firearms which can be opened at the breach end of the barrel, such inspection is not possible with muzzle-loading firearms. Although various devices have been proposed in the past for permitting bore inspection, such devices have not achieved widespread acceptance due to a number of shortcomings such as functional inefficiency, high cost, difficulty of usage and a high susceptibility to damage inherent in such devices. Prior devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,775,452; 2,195,526; 2,428,975; 2,899,856; 2,959,089; 3,221,593; 3,382,408; 3,434,775; 3,582,638; 3,610,763; 3,724,922 and 4,135,824.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved illumination means for illuminating gun bores or similar areas.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved gun bore illuminating means which is rugged and economical to fabricate and maintain and which is also easy to use.